10 Kwietnia 2010
06:05 Telezakupy 06:30 Monarch Cove (1/14) 07:15 Smaki Polskie 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Chopin2010.pl 08:35 Ziarno 09:10 Katyń - 70 lat golgoty Wschodu - studio 09:30 Katyń - 70 lat golgoty Wschodu - transmisja 12:15 Katyń - 70 lat golgoty Wschodu - studio 12:40 Wiadomości 12:55 Program specjalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Msza święta na Wawelu 19:30 Wiadomości 20:30 Orędzie Marszałka Sejmu RP 20:45 Hit na sobotę: Katyń - dramat historyczny (Polska,2007) 23:00 Wiadomości 23:30 Program specjalny 04:00 Zakończenie programu 05:20 Echa Panoramy 05:50 Spróbujmy razem 06:20 Poezja łączy ludzi. Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Udało mu się" Anny Świrszczyńskiej 06:30 Dwójka dzieciom: Tygrysek - film familijny (USA,1997) 08:00 M jak miłość (737) 08:55 Barwy szczęścia (414) 09:30 Czarna strzała (11/12) 10:25 Powiedz tak 10:55 Hit dekady 12:00 Program specjalny 16:00 Panorama,Gorący temat - wydanie specjalne 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama,Gorący temat - wydanie specjalne 20:30 Orędzie Marszałka Sejmu RP 21:00 Panorama, Gorący temat - wydanie specjalne 00:00 Panorama 00:25 Program specjalny 02:35 Zakończenie programu 06:58 Katyń - pamiętamy 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:11 Przegląd prasy 07:16 Katyń - pamiętamy 07:24 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Katyń - pamiętamy 07:40 Przegląd prasy 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:12 Pogoda 09:18 Katyń - pamiętamy 09:30 Katyń - pamiętamy - transmisja uroczystości 12:00 Program specjalny 18:00 Msza święta z katedry św. Jana w Warszawie 20:30 Orędzie Marszałka Sejmu RP 21:00 Msza święta z Gdańska 22:30 Program specjalny 03:00 Program specjalny 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 07:50 Karate na cztery łapy - komedia kryminalna (Niemcy,USA,2004) 09:45 UEFA Champions League 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Przygody Merlina (9) 11:45 Przygody Merlina (10) 12:45 On i Ona - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Dom nie do poznania (128) - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - studio 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Dynamo Moskwa 17:45 Wzór 3 (55) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 Daleko od noszy 2: Zdrowe współzawodnictwo (5) 20:00 Tylko nas dwoje. Just the two of us - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Na linii ognia - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1993) 01:00 Cywilizacja jaszczurów - film SF (USA,2004) 02:50 Zagadkowa noc 03:50 Tajemnice losu 04:55 TV Market 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1264-1266) 12:15 Szymon Majewski Show: Katarzyna Grochola i Maciej Maleńczuk 13:15 Milionerzy 14:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 16:05 Majka (66-69) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Usta, usta (6) 21:00 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 23:35 Cube - thriller (Kanada,1997) 01:25 Arkana magii 02:30 Telesklep 02:55 Transformers - film SF (USA,2007) 05:25 Nic straconego 05:10 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 06:05 Klinika Berlin Centrum (5) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 09:35 Hotel Zacisze (3) 10:20 Hotel Zacisze (4) 11:05 Nikomu ani słowa - film familijny (Australia,USA,2000) 13:00 Seinfeld (10) 13:30 Seinfeld (11) 14:00 Seinfeld (12) 14:30 Seinfeld (13) 15:00 Seinfeld (14) 15:30 Zew natury - film przygodowy (USA,Japonia,1995) 17:30 Przyjaciele (20) 18:00 Przyjaciele (21) 18:30 Przyjaciele (22) 19:00 Przyjaciele (23) 19:30 Słodkie zmartwienia - komedia romantyczna (USA,1995) 21:25 Grind - komedia przygodowa (USA,2003) 23:40 Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 02:00 Inwazja porywaczy jaj - program rozrywkowy (Australia,2006) 02:30 Arkana magii 04:35 Zakończenie programu 5:05 Być jak ona - odc. 12, USA 2007 5:25 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 5:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 6:50 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Jordanii 7:50 Titanic - legenda żyje - film animowany, Włochy 2001 9:00 Ben Hur: Opowieść o Chrystusie - film animowany, USA 2003 11:00 Program specjalny 18:00 Program specjalny 00:00 Program specjalny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Reporterzy 18:00 Program specjalny 00:00 Program specjalny 06:00 Plebania (1475) 06:20 Plebania (1476) 06:40 Plebania (1477) 07:05 Plebania (1478) 07:25 Mateo Falcone - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1971) 07:55 Echa Panoramy 08:25 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 08:40 Rajskie klimaty (6) 09:10 Katyń - 70 lat golgoty Wschodu - studio 09:30 Katyń - 70 lat golgoty Wschodu - transmisja 12:40 Wiadomości 12:55 Program specjalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Program specjalny 19:30 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 20:30 Orędzie Marszałka Sejmu RP 20:45 Program specjalny 23:00 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 23:30 Program specjalny left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Ensamma hemma 07:05 Nanny 07:30 Nanny 08:00 Ringoling 09:00 Oprah Winfrey show 09:50 Extreme home makeover 10:45 Just shoot me 11:10 Just shoot me 11:35 Simpsons 12:05 Simpsons 12:25 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet 13:25 Funniest pets and people 13:55 Fab 5 14:55 Sandhamn 15:55 Sveriges fulaste hem 16:55 Morden i Midsomer 18:55 Keno 19:00 2 1/2 män 19:30 How I met your mother 20:00 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet lördag 21:30 Bad boys 2 00:15 Friday night lights 02:25 Exorcisten: Begynnelsen 04:20 Jims värld 04:45 Pepper Dennis 05:30 Melrose place left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Teletubbies 06:25 Thomas tåget 06:35 Rupert Björn 06:45 Elias - den lilla räddningsbåten 06:55 Postis Per 07:10 Vännernas stad 07:20 Chuggington 07:30 Djungel-George 07:50 Raymond 08:00 Dinosaur king 08:20 Godare än glass I 9 08:40 Mimmi & Mojje på campingen 08:58 Nyhetsmorgon lördag 12:00 Talang 2010 13:25 Fotbollen 13:45 Tipsakuten 14:00 Vinnare V75 15:30 Tipslördag 16:00 Superettan 16:50 Tipslördag 17:00 Superettan 18:00 Tipslördag 18:20 Vinnare V75 19:00 TV4Nyheterna 19:20 TV4Vädret 19:30 Postkodmiljonären 20:00 Körslaget - med Lottodragningen 21:25 Djävulen bär Prada 22:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 22:15 Djävulen bär Prada 23:50 Den förste riddaren 02:25 G - som i gemenskap 04:30 Love on the rocks 05:15 Djur i fara 05:35 Djur i fara left|thumb|79x79px 08:25 All of us 08:50 Deadliest catch 09:45 London Ink 10:40 Skål 11:10 Skål 11:40 Pitchmen 12:30 Ringoling 13:00 NYC Prep 14:00 Scraphead challenge 15:00 Are you smarter than a fifth grader? 16:00 London Ink 17:00 Chuck 18:00 The legend of the seeker 19:00 Simpsons 19:30 Simpsons 20:00 Family guy 20:30 Family guy 21:00 From dusk till dawn 23:10 Ett päron till farsa 01:10 Natural city 03:25 Bad Girls 05:05 Deadliest catch 05:50 Whacked out sports left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 Aschberg 08:00 Antiques roadshow 09:00 Världens bästa shopping 09:30 Min plats i solen 10:00 Ringoling 11:00 Enkel biljett 12:00 Det bästa av det bästa: Choklad 13:00 Flipping out 14:00 Den nakna kocken 14:35 Mauro & Pluras kök 15:30 Lex Alonzo 16:30 Båtmagasinet 17:30 The apprentice UK 18:45 Dragon's den 20:00 Inspector Lynley mysteries 22:00 Law and order 22:55 Brottskod: Försvunnen 23:50 Engstrand 45 minuter 00:50 Somme: Från nederlag till seger 02:00 Spy 03:05 Law and order 03:55 Brottskod: Försvunnen 04:40 Världens bästa shopping 05:10 Deutsche Welle journal left|thumb|79x79px 06:10 Fortare än döden 07:55 Sändningsuppehåll 12:10 Strictly business 13:45 Sista sommaren 15:35 Austin Powers - hemlig internationell agent 17:10 Stulen lycka 19:20 Blind date 21:00 Skenet bedrar 22:50 Nyckeln till frihet 01:10 This is England 02:55 The wonderland murders 04:40 Rain Man left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 Tiger Woods - fenomenet 07:00 Tiger Woods - fenomenet 07:55 Sändningsuppehåll 10:00 Poker after dark 10:55 Poker after dark 12:00 Trashtalk med Johan och Jonas 12:30 Pingisligan 15:25 Sverige springer 15:55 The Championship 16:50 Fotbollshöjdpunkter 17:00 The Championship 17:55 La Liga 18:50 Studio: La Liga 19:00 La Liga 20:00 Studio: El Clásico 21:55 La Liga 22:50 Studio: La Liga 22:55 La Liga 23:55 Studio: El Clásico 00:30 UFC live - Invincible 03:45 The ultimate fighter 04:25 Motorway cops 05:30 Fashion on ice left|thumb|79x79px 13:20 Neon genesis evangelion 13:45 Wing Commander 15:20 Neon genesis evangelion: Directors cut 15:50 Neon genesis evangelion: Directors cut 16:20 Neon genesis evangelion: Directors cut 16:45 Neon genesis evangelion: Directors cut 17:15 Crusade 18:00 Crusade 18:45 Crusade 19:30 Crusade 20:15 Crusade 21:00 Black moon 22:35 Neon genesis evangelion 23:00 Dresden files 23:45 Dresden files 00:30 Millennium 01:15 Millennium 02:00 Millennium 02:45 Stargate 04:40 Sändningsuppehåll Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Film z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Science Fiction z 2010 roku